Drugs of Love
by Flowa-Ya
Summary: Nijimura devait juste chercher de la drogue pour Akashi Seijuro, son beau-frère. Qui a un dealer personnel, il ne s'attendait juste pas à finir encore plus droguer que le drogué de base. Mais pas à la même drogue, à une bien plus destructrice : Kuroko Tetsuya.


**Drugs of love.  
**

* * *

 **Résumé :** Nijimura devait juste chercher de la drogue pour Akashi Seijuro, son beau-frère. Qui a un dealer personnel, il ne s'attendait juste pas à finir encore plus droguer que le drogué de base. Mais pas à la même drogue, à une bien plus destructrice : Kuroko Tetsuya. **  
**

* * *

 **A la demande de :** Kama-chan59. **  
Couple(s) :** Nijimura x Kuroko.  
 **Thème(s) :** Amour partagé, lemon, 1ere rencontre, 1ere fois, romance.  
 **Fin :** Happy End.  
 **Ce que vous ne voulez pas :** /,/ **  
Rating :** M.

* * *

 ** _12 Septembre.  
_**

Nijimura Shuzo, un magnifique jeune homme, âgé de vingt et un ans, ayant des yeux gris transperçant et des cheveux noirs de jais, se baladait dans un quartier connu pour être mal fréquenté.

Il est pourtant, un écrivain, très respecté et apprécié. Pour son talent et son fort caractère. Il n'y va jamais par quatre chemins et est toujours, très direct. On le considère comme un génie de la littérature. M'ouais... Admettons. Il n'est pas vraiment convaincu. Après tout, il a juste écrit un roman, sur les difficultés d'avoir un membre de sa famille gravement malade. Il y a juste mis toute sa haine, sa rage et sa peine.

Assez parlé de lui. Il y a une bonne raison, pour laquelle, il est en train de marcher dans ce lieu, si peu rassurant et sécurisant.

Il cherche un dealeur de drogue.

Bien entendu, il ne se drogue pas. Mais son beau-frère, oui.

Il se nomme Akashi Seijuro, il n'est pas très grand et les saloperies, qu'il prend, ne doivent pas l'aider. Ce jeune garçon, a des cheveux rouges, soi-disant couleur naturelle. Admettons, que nous n'avons jamais vu des pacs de teinture dans la salle de bain. Car monsieur se croit absolu. Mais, il devrait commencer, par arrêter de mettre des lentilles de différentes couleurs. Il est vrai, que c'est un drogué, mais, il vaudrait mieux, ne pas le crier au monde entier.

Malheureusement, pour le jeune adolescent de dix sept ans, la discrétion est quelque chose d'impossible. D'ailleurs, il pourrait être irrésistible, s'il ne traitait pas les gens comme des objets et qu'il se comportait de façon normale et non comme un empereur. Mais changer les gens, est quelque chose de mauvais, donc le nouveau grand-frère laisse couler. Pour le moment, bien entendu.

Après tout, le jeune Akashi a eu une enfance difficile, il a perdu sa mère jeune. Son père s'est remarié avec la mère de Shuzo. Tout s'est enchainé beaucoup trop rapidement.

Mais, c'est comme ça, qu'est la vie.

Bref, pour en revenir à la situation actuelle, le beau brun marche dans la rue à la recherche d'un type, dont il ne connait ni le physique, ni le nom. Très pratique. Pourquoi ? Car le cher rouge, est déjà à cours de drogue alors que ça ne fait même pas deux semaines, qu'il a reprit les cours.

Le brun soupira en regardant les rues désertes et les nuages menaçants.

Il tourna dans la plus petite et sombre ruelle, juste assez éclairée pour qu'on voit sur quoi on met le pied. On ne sait jamais, il pourrait y avoir un cadavre.

Il se retenu de trembler. Car, un homme n'a pas peur d'une putain de ruelle. Il ne faut pas abuser, il n'a pas vu un squelette, dedans. Donc, logiquement, personne n'est mort ici. Enfin, il espère.

Et si c'est le cas, il préfère ne pas avoir de détails. Une fois arrivé à l'autre bout, il fut agréablement surpris et ne put se retenir d'écarquiller légèrement les yeux.

C'était, un sorte de square. Il y a une rampe, pour faire des figures en skate. Il y a bien entendu autour des bancs. Et de l'herbe ainsi que quelques arbres. Un endroit relaxant et apaisant. Ce qui diffère complètement de l'ambiance générale de ce quartier.

Nijimura, une fois après avoir fini d'observer le paysage. En gros, quinze secondes après. Car, franchement, ce n'est pas non plus comme la Défense à Paris.

Il s'avança nonchalamment vers le banc le plus proche, un peu caché par un arbre. Et attendit.

Il avait "rendez-vous" avec ce fameux créateur ou revendeur de drogues.

Il soupira en regardant calmement le ciel. Il n'y avait personne à côté de lui, ou même dans les environs. Dans un sens, c'est agréable mais aussi très effrayant. On pourrait se croire dans un film d'horreur.

Il sursauta légèrement quand il sentit une main se posée sur son épaule droite.

Une main blanche comme la neige ou le sucre, avec des ongles courts mais limés. Très bien entretenus, d'ailleurs. Les doigts sont longs. Cette main est tout simplement belle.

Cinq secondes.

Une main.

Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, si elle peut bouger, c'est qu'elle est rattaché à un corps. Donc à une personne. Qui est si l'on suit toujours la logique, vivante.

Et qui, dans le cas présent, vient d'apparaître. Et qui est assise calmement à droite de l'écrivain.

Il se retourna d'un coup, vers euh, l'apparition. Il ne put retenir un "Woaouh." Qui sortit malencontreusement tout seul. Ce n'est pas tout les jours, que l'on rencontre une bombe sexuelle. Qui ressemble à un ange.

Le soi-disant ange, n'a pas l'air très grand, la preuve, même assis, il est plus petit que celui mesurant un mètre soixante-dix-neuf. Il a une peau très claire, couleur sucre, et qui a l'air encore plus appétissante. Il est très fin, mais pas anorexique. Il a un petit nez adorable. Une petite bouche, rosée qui donne envie de l'embrasser et de le faire gémir de plaisir, la seconde partie, c'est juste les idées perverses de Nijimura qui reviennent. Comme excuse, nous utiliserons, les hormones. Il a de très grands yeux bleus, impassible, mais pourtant si profond, comme l'océan. On pourrait se noyer dedans jusqu'à la fin des temps. Il a aussi des cheveux bleus clairs, complètement décoiffés. Mais cet air négligé est à croquer.

Ensuite, parlons un peu de son corps. Oui, même assis, Shuzo remarque des choses. Il est parfaitement bien proportionné. Des fines cuisses, cachées par un jean slim, noir. Un t-shirt moulant, bleu foncé avec écrit dessus "Blue Sky." Il a une légère musculature.

Le brun fut tiré de son analyse quand le bleuté prit la parole.

 **-Nijimura Shuzo, je présume. Je suis Kuroko Tetsuya.** , Sa voix n'était pas grave. Mais pas aigu. Juste parfaite, masculine mais pas trop. S'il gémit, il doit être à faire bander n'importe qui.

Celui avec des cheveux noirs hocha la tête.

Le plus petit sourit légèrement et continua. Son interlocuteur eut du mal à contrôler sa partie entre les jambes mais réussit quand même avec difficultés.

 **-Je suis le fournisseur d'Akashi-kun.** , Il lui donna quelques sachets puis partit comme si de rien n'était en laissant un étudiant complètement désorienté. Bah oui, être écrivain, quand on a une panne, ça ne rapporte rien, donc Shuzo fait des études de commerce en parallèle.

Le frère de Seijuro rangea ou plutôt cacha rapidement les petits sachets. Une fois, sa tâche finit, il soupira en murmurant sensuellement le nom de sa nouvelle rencontre. Ou plutôt, son coup de coeur. Car, le jeune a réussit à le faire bander rien qu'avec un micro sourire.

Quelle idée, en pincer pour un dealeur.

Ce fut leur première rencontre. Et sûrement pas la dernière, car le destin est une chose très capricieuse.

* * *

 _ **15 Septembre.  
**_

Faire une connerie, ça peut arriver à tout le monde, non ?

Bon, OK, peut-être pas une comme celle-ci, pas aussi énorme, je vous l'accorde.

Mais quand on se dispute avec son nouveau meilleur ami, j'ai nommé, une nouveau frère. En général, on s'emporte et le caractère volcanique de Shuzo a peut-être bien refait surface. Il a juste balancé toute la drogue du rouge dans les toilettes.

Le mal étant fait, maintenant, il doit aller en racheter.

Le point positif, il va revoir ce mec si canon.

Le point négatif, son porte monnaie va prendre cher.

Mais, pour revoir un mec aussi séduisant, perdre un peu d'argent, ce n'est pas beaucoup, n'est ce pas ?

Trois fois rien.

A la différence de la première fois, aujourd'hui, le parc est ensoleillé, mais il n'y a toujours personne. Quel gâchis. Il paraît que le parc sera détruit l'année prochaine. Pas très étonnant. Mais vraiment décevant.

Comme, il y a trois jours, il s'assoit sur le même banc et attend. Il se retourne alors vers sa gauche en remarquant une ombre.

C'est lui.

Mais, il est en costume cravate. Il n'y a pas à dire. Quoi qu'il porte, il est vraiment... attendez, Nijimura essaye de calmer sa partie... Vous avez compris.

Le bleuté s'assit en se collant un peu au brun.

 **-Vous avez, vraiment du cran, Nijimura-kun.** , Affirma-t-il en se collant encore plus. **C'est admirable.** , Continua-t-il. **Il paraît que vous avez essayé de prendre un peu de ma... Création. Pour finir par la mettre, dans les toilettes.  
**

 **-En effet.,** Répondit le brun en essayant de ne pas trop grossir au niveau du pénis. Il faudrait _vraiment_ que l'autre se décale pour que ça se calme. Mais en même temps, il adore voir l'autre être collé à lui... Les coups de foudre, on ne peut vraiment pas les contrôler.

 **-Et, donc ?** , Évidemment, s'il a dit ça, c'est pour avoir un avis. Là, le brun se sent couillon. Si l'autre le colle, c'est au cas où, quelqu'un passerait par là.

 **-...J'aime bien. Consommer, pas jeter...** , Avoua-t-il. Il parlait aussi de la présence du bleuté contre lui, mais ça, le concerné ne le sut pas. Et s'il l'avait compris, c'est qu'il devait être un médium.

L'autre sourit un peu en le regardant et lui tendit des sachets. Puis, quand le brun partit, le bleuté partit comme ça, sans dire un mot. Laissant encore une fois, l'autre complètement perdu et déboussolé.

Il venait de complimenter de la drogue. Alors, qu'il déteste l'idée même de se droguer. Pourtant, il faut avouer, qu'il a littéralement planer après en avoir pris. Et on s'étonne que certaines personnes en deviennent dépendantes ?!

* * *

 ** _26 Septembre._**

Aujourd'hui, seigneur Akashi était encore une fois, à court et a envoyé son fidèle sujet en acheter. Non, je déconne. Même si ce n'est pas très éloigner de la réalité. Car franchement...

Shuzo avait envie de revoir le bleuté. Il voulait en savoir plus sur cet personne qui semble déjà tout savoir.

C'est un besoin. C'est devenu vital. Il y a réfléchi toute la journée et est arrivé à une conclusion.

S'il ne prend pas la drogue, l'autre restera.

Et si jamais, il part, il perdra la vie et la drogue. La vie par un fou furieux avec une paire de ciseaux, oui, vous l'avez reconnus, c'est Seijuro. Et la drogue, car s'il ne prend pas, il ne peut pas l'avoir. Il faut être logique.

Comme toujours, il alla au banc et remarqua avec surprise que l'autre était déjà là, il zieuta sa montre et vit qu'en effet, il avait quelques minutes, juste une demie-heure, de retard. On va dire que la patience est une vertu.

Il se dépêcha de rejoindre son allié et s'assit tout aussi rapidement, en gros à la vitesse d'un escargot écrasé. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de mater l'autre. Et ne pas se prendre d'objet dans la gueule fut un défi, vu comment il zigzagué.

 **-Désolé du retard.** , Commença le brun en regardant avec attention le bleuté.

 **-... Dans ce cas, vous me devez trente longues minutes, Nijimura-kun.** , Répliqua avec ironie le bleuté. C'est qu'il a du répondant, en fait. L'ange pas si angélique, nota Nijimura. Aussi, s'il fabrique de la drogue...

 **-Puis-je te, enfin, vous, poser des questions ?** , Se risqua-t-il en détournant le regard. Bah ouais, lâcheté. Vous pouvez le dire, mais voir un mec impassible vous mettre un stop, ça peut être un peu trop violent, vous ne pensez pas ?

 **-... D'accord. Posez, vos questions, Nijimura-kun.** , Le ton était calculé pour être calme et posé. Mais qui sait, ce que ressentait réellement à ce moment là, le bleuté.

 **-Nous pouvons nous tutoyer, non ?** , Dit avec le sourire ledit Nijimura-kun avec un grand sourire.

 **-Bien sûr.** , Soupira-t-il comme si c'était évident.

 **-Quel est ton nom ? Tu connais déjà le mien, mon âge, ma famille, et je ne sais quoi encore, ce n'est pas équitable !** , Rigola Shuzo. Il faut rappeler que le petit lui a dit son nom lors de leur rencontre.

 **-Je connais tout de toi, mon cher. Je lis aussi la presse.** , Sourit gentiment le bleu. **Mais pour répondre à ta question. Je suis Kuroko Tetsuya, j'ai seize ans. Ma famille, m'a rejeté.**

Le brun s'en voulu immédiatement d'avoir posé cette question.

 **-Mais, sinon, je fais "ça" car j'ai toujours aimé la chimie et que je me fais beaucoup d'argent sans trop d'efforts. J'ai des cours à suivre.** , Continua Tetsuya comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de l'autre.

Quand il dit qu'il a des cours à suivre, il sous-entend qu'il est lycéen.

Nijimura se sentait coupable. Il est jeune, et lycéen. Il avait fantasmer sur un adolescent. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il aille voir un psy pour soigner tout ça. Le soucis, c'est que tout va bien sauf le fait qu'il n'est pervers que quand il s'agit de Kuroko, alors qu'ils ne se connaissent même pas.

Pendant qu'il pensait, il se rendit compte que la chaleur à ses côtés avait disparut.

* * *

 _ **3 Novembre.**_

Déjà une semaine. Ou huit jours, Nijimura ne sait plus trop. Il faut avouer qu'il a commencé à devenir aussi accro que Seijuro aux drogues. Surtout celles de Kuroko. Il n'y a pas à dire, il est doué le petit.

Il a dit être bon en chimie. Avec son niveau, ce n'est plus être bon. C'est carrément être un génie.

Le brun a commencé à planer avec son petit frère. Bien entendu, grâce à ça, ils se sont rapprochés. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment avec cet adolescent là, que Shuzo avait envie de se rapprocher. Vraiment pas.

Un petit peu, pour pouvoir marcher tranquillement chez lui. Mais ça s'arrête là. Et c'est réciproque. Il n'y a pas une once de sympathie entre eux, sauf quand ils sont drogués à deux mille pourcents.

Ils ont essayé ensemble tous les dealeurs. Mais pas de doute. Celui dont la drogue a le parfum de vanille est le meilleur. Ce n'est plus si étrange qu'Akashi l'appelle "Son ange" ou bien "Son dealeur" parfois même "Son chéri."

Ce n'était pas étrange.

Ça énervait juste l'autre qui bouillonnait de l'intérieur sans comprendre pourquoi.

Nous, nous savons tous que c'est de la jalousie.

Mais lui, ne se l'avouera jamais.

Pourquoi ? Pour la simple et bonne raison, que l'autre, ne voit en lui qu'un client. Ni plus ni moins.

Est-ce vraiment le cas ? Nous ne chercherons pas plus loin que les pensées confuses du beau mec à qui, il manque un petit centimètre pour atteindre le mètre quatre-vingt. Oui, ça le complexe.

* * *

 ** _17 Octobre._**

Un peu plus d'un mois.

C'est depuis tout ce temps, que Nijimura et Akashi se droguent ensemble.

Idée stupide.

Mais c'est déjà trop tard.

Avant qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte, il s'est emprisonné dans une prison, comme un moustique dans une toile d'araignée. Sachant que l'araignée n'offre aucune issue à sa victime.

Tellement désolant.

Toutes les semaines, parfois même tous les trois ou quatre jours, ou même tous les jours, les deux frères commandent de la drogue à Tetsuya.

Normalement, le bleuté devrait être content d'avoir des clients aussi réguliers, mais c'est le contraire. On dirait que ça ne lui plaît pas du tout.

Pourtant, ils parlent toujours amicalement ensemble (Nijimura et Kuroko.)

Mais depuis quelques temps, le lycéen est froid et beaucoup plus distant. Il a l'air inquiet et tracassé par quelque chose.

L'écrivain a essayé à mainte reprises de lui faire avouer ce qui occupe tant ses pensées, mais il s'heurta toujours à des refus et parfois même des disparitions.

Pourtant, ils étaient si proches. Avant que Nijimura devienne complètement accro à la marchandise, autant qu'au vendeur.

Par exemple :

Kuroko sait que son "ami" ou client on se sait pas trop... Est un écrivain mais qu'il est aussi étudiant. Il connaît son âge, ses passions, qui sont l'écriture et le basket. Il est au courant que la mère du brun a perdu son mari qui était le père de Shuzo car ce dernier avait un cancer. Et que depuis, elle s'est remariée à un homme riche et puissant, un Akashi. Il voit aussi qui sont les amis du bruns. En gros, il sait tout de lui. Et ce, dans les moindres détails. Aussi, quand Nijimura se lâche pour raconter sa vie, il ne le fait pas à moitié !

Nijimura, lui, ne connaît pas grand chose et ne sait pas si ces quelques informations sont vraies. Surtout que la plupart viennent d'Akashi qui a fait ses recherches. Plutôt flippant...

Kuroko Tetsuya, seize ans. Lycéen au lycée de Seirin. Qui est un nouveau lycée neuf mais ayant une bonne réputation. De bonnes notes, surtout en chimie où il excelle. Quelle surprise, hein.

Il est orphelin mais a été adopté par un homme, peu présent, alcoolique et violent, et sa femme, une pauvre folle qui a des crises de folies.

Un jour, il fut chassé de la maison sur un coup de tête de celui qui se proclame être son "papa d'amour".

Il s'est réfugié chez un jeune et séduisant délinquant : Aomine Daiki. Ce dernier qui a la réputation d'enchaîner les plans cul. Il n'a pas encore compris leur relation exacte. Mais, il ne faut pas sous-estimer l'empereur et l'absolu Akashi Seijuro !

Il est aussi très proche du mannequin en vogue : Kise Ryota. Mais de toute évidence, vu les râteaux qu'il met au blond, leur relation est amicale. Enfin, une dont on sait tout ! De relation.

Il aurait une petite amie du nom de Momoi Satsuki. Sans même la connaître, Shuzo la hait déjà.

La passion du bleuté serait le basket. Il serait même surnommé le fantôme, l'ombre ou d'autres conneries dans le genre et jouerait en équipe avec Kagami Taiga, un gay qui s'assume. Donc, va savoir leur réelle relation. Ça y est encore, une pauvre victime haït sans raison.

Pourquoi ? Pour la simple et bonne raison, qu'il paraît que même si ce mec est un peu con, il est génial.

Donc, ça fout les nerfs en boule.

Ensuite, sa couleur préférée serait le noir. Mais parfois, il dit préférer le gris ou le blanc, selon son humeur.

Sinon, il est quelqu'un de discret, qui n'a pas beaucoup de présence au sens propre et figuré. On ne le voit jamais en cours. Rappelons, qu'il livre sa marchandise et création pendant les heures de cours, donc ce n'est pas vraiment surprenant. Puis on s'en doutait tous un peu.

* * *

 _ **12 Novembre.**_

Deux mois. Pile deux mois que toute sa vie a basculée et ce pour le pire.

La drogue l'a rendu complètement dépendant.

Et son créateur encore plus. Rien que pour le voir, il en commande. et consomme dans la foulée.

Mauvais plan.

Mauvais calcul.

Idée de merde.

* * *

 ** _13 Novembre._**

Incroyable mais vrai.

Aujourd'hui, les deux frères avaient prévus de s'envoyer en l'air (avec de la drogue pas du sexe.)

Mais, ils ne pourront pas. Car en commencer à un autre dealer est trop tard. Mais surtout car Tetsuya a décommandé. Et ce, sans la moindre explication.

Il a envoyé un texto à Seijuro. Mais le rouge refuse de le montrer.

Quel égoïste. Ce n'est pas un sexto non plus.

Après avoir bataillé toute l'après midi pour avoir le portable du décoloré et lire le message, il réussit enfin.

Il plissa les yeux et...

...Non.

Pas possible, hein.

Ce n'est pas très très étonnant que le lycéen ait été de si mauvaise humeur et de toute évidence ce n'était pas uniquement du au manque de drogue.

Pourquoi les situations sont-elles toujours complexes ?

Et pourquoi tant de pourquoi ?

Trop de questions. Pas assez de réponses.

* * *

 ** _Portable d'Akashi Seijuro._**

 **De :** Tetsuya.

Bonjour, Akashi-kun. J'espère que tu vas bien. J'ai remarqué ces derniers temps que Nijimura-kun et toi, consommiez beaucoup trop de drogue. C'est bien entendu une bonne nouvelle pour mes affaires mais une mauvaise pour la personne que je suis.

Malheureusement, je ne suis pas une de ces personnes qui vont vous laisser dépérir. Quand ton père s'est remarié, tu en consommé autant. Mais c'était spécial. Tu avais besoin de t'évader. Hors là, ce n'est plus le cas, vu que tu t'entends avec Nijimura-kun.

Je compte donc, stopper mon trafic avec toi.

Et j'espère ne jamais le reprendre. Car, tu le sais, aussi bien que moi. Tu te détruis. Et ce, sans raison. Juste par envie. Ce n'est pas un besoin.

A bientôt, Akashi-kun.

J'espère que la prochaine fois que nous nous rencontrerons se fera sur un terrain de basket.

Cordialement, ton ami et confident, Kuroko Tetsuya.

 **A :** Tetsuya.

Bonjour à toi aussi, Tetsuya. J'irai beaucoup mieux avec ce que tu sais. Mais disons que je survis.

Tu avais l'air plutôt content de me voir en consommer autant. Shuzo serait-il la cause de ce brutal changement ?

Tu trahis tes promesse, Tetsuya.

Ce que tu m'as écris me détruit.

Sur un terrain ? Est-ce une blague ? Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ?

Juste ami ?

Tu me déçois Tetsuya. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre. J'attendrai avec joie le moment où ton cher Taiga te laissera comme le moins que rien que tu es, sans moi. Et que tu ramperas pour revenir vers moi.

 **De :** Tetsuya.

Ce que je sais ? En effet, je vois où tu veux en venir. Mais pour ce dont tu as vraiment besoin, tu n'as pas besoin de moi. il te suffit de te chercher une traînée. Je ne suis pas une chose, Akashi-kun. Aux dernières nouvelles, nous sommes humain, tous les deux.

Je n'étais pas du tout heureux mais inquiet. Très très inquiet. J'avais peur que tu te suicides sans. Je voulais juste t'aider mais je ne trouvais pas d'autres moyens. Et Nijimura-kun n'a rien à faire dans notre discussion. Cesse de vouloir tout commander. Car à ce jeu, malheureusement, je suis le gagnant. Toi, absolu ? Quelle blague. Tu es perdu, tu as besoin d'aide. Et la drogue n'est PAS cette aide.

Je ne trahis rien du tout. Je stoppe tout avec toi. C'est tout. Je ne t'ai rien promis.

Oui, sur un terrain. Non, ce n'est pas une blague. Nous avons vécu, des moments de douleur, où nous tentions d'y échapper par le plaisir, c'est tout.

Tu es mon ami. En effet, et non un client.

Je n'ai pas besoin de lui et encore moins de toi. Merci de te préoccuper de moi.

 **A :** Tetsuya.

Tu es à moi. Et, la seule chose dont j'ai réellement besoin, c'est toi. Toi, Tetsuya.

Au contraire, il à tout à faire. Je gagne toujours, retiens le. Et cesse de provoquer, inutilement. On sait tous les deux que ça finira comme toujours. Je suis absolu. Tu es bien placé pour le savoir. En effet, la drogue n'est pas cette aide, mais toi, si.

Tu ne stoppes rien du tout.

Nous le voulions, désespoir ou non.

Tu as besoin de moi.

 **De :** Tetsuya.

Cette discussion me fatigue.

Tu diras à Nijimura-kun, mon bonjour. Tu l'as dis toi-même. Il a tout à voir là dedans. Tu sens, l'ironie du sort. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi, mais d'un psychiatre. Et je n'en suis pas un.

Je ne ressens rien de plus que de l'amitié pour toi malgré tout ce qu'on a "vécu" ensemble, comme tu dis. J'étais perdu, et tu paraissais si sûr de toi. J'avais besoin d'être rassuré. Mais c'est tout. Tu m'as trouvé et aidé à me sortir d'un cauchemar. Mais rien de plus.

Je n'ai plus besoin de toi. Même si tu restes important. Tu es un ami, rien de plus, rien de moins. N'essaye pas de me renvoyer un message, je ne répondrais pas. Et je ne veux pas me battre avec toi. On sait tous que jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris, est stupide et enfantin.

* * *

 _ **13 Novembre.**_

Nijimura après sa lecture a remis le portable d'Akashi en place et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Celle-ci était petite, des murs gris et ternes, un bureau noir avec dessus un ordinateur portable tout aussi noir et une souris elle aussi de cette couleur si sombre. Un grand lit deux places au milieu de la petite pièce, avec une couverture blanche et un drap de la même couleur et des oreillers bleus. Il y a aussi une armoire et une commande toutes les deux à gauche de la pièce et le bureau étant à droite, ça va. Il y a aussi une petite télé accroché au mur celui qui est le même où il y a la porte. Shuzo claqua la porte derrière lui et s'effondra sur l'endroit où il dort (le lit.).

Il ne savait pas ce qu'était le pire.

Le fait que le rouge savait tout du bleu, jusqu'à son corps.

Ou le fait que le bleu ait dit qu'il trouvait Akashi important ?

Les deux.

La jalousie rongeait l'âme de notre pauvre âme perdue.

Il s'était attaché au bleuté. Ses sourires, ses habitudes, sa franchise et parfois même, sa simple présence le comblaient.

Mais on dirait bien que ce n'est pas réciproque.

Au début, le physique du dealer l'avait fortement excité mais ce n'était pas si grave.

Maintenant, il a compris.

Ce n'est pas la drogue en elle même qui les a conquis, lui et Seijuro. Mais leur odeur.

La même que celle de Kuroko.

Il est vrai que la drogue de cet adolescent est incroyablement géniale.

Mais...

A côté de son créateur, elle est bien fade.

Tout est fade à côté de lui.

Et c'est trop tard pour s'en défaire, de cette drogue sans issues : Kuroko Tetsuya.

* * *

 _ **19 Mai.**_

Beaucoup de temps s'est écoulé. Le brun tenté de revoir Tetsuya, mais toutes les tentatives furent inutiles.

C'est douloureux.

Mais le temps passe.

Alors pourquoi, certaines blessures et manques ne se referment-ils jamais ?

Vous savez, Nijimura a écrit une lettre à l'adolescent. Akashi lui a donné. Mais pourtant, le brun ne reçu jamais de réponse.

* * *

 _ **12 Septembre.**_

Un an déjà.

Depuis qu'il a rencontré Kuroko, toute sa vie a basculé, au départ pour le meilleur, mais au final, pour le pire.

Entre temps, il a appris, par les journaux, que Kuroko Tetsuya, avait été défini comme un génie de la science. Et qu'il allait étudier avec de grands scientifiques. Pour tenter de "stopper" certaines maladies, tel que le sida. Et ce, de manière efficace et définitive.

Akashi Seijuro, lui, voit une psychiatre tous les jours. Il est à présent dans un internat. La soi-disant petite-amie de l'ancien dealer était en fait, sa psy. Comme quoi, même dans le désespoir, il peut y avoir des coïncidences. Mais, sinon, entre le rouge et la rose, la relation reste purement professionnelle, la rose étant en réalité lesbienne. Quand elle était jeune, elle se faisait souvent insulter, violenter, et autres, à cause de son orientation sexuelle. Ce n'est que depuis récemment, qu'elle assume. Et ce, grâce à son frère. Un certain Aomine Daiki. Qui n'a appris ça que très récemment et l'a bien pris.

Tout le monde a continué sa vie comme si de rien n'était. Pourtant, c'est faux. On n'oublie jamais rien.

Nijimura venait tout juste de finir d'écrire son nouveau livre. Il n'était pas vraiment très convaincu par ce qu'il avait écrit mais, c'est ce qu'il ressent. Donc, même si ça ne plaît pas. Il ne changera rien. Car, si l'on change un mot, on change l'émotion, d'après lui. C'est lui l'expert.

Il était dans sa chambre quand tout d'un coup, il entendit que l'on toquait à sa porte.

Son père ? Impossible, il est au travail.

Sa belle-mère ? Elle est aussi au travail.

Akashi ? Il ne toque jamais. Et il est censé être en cours, dans son lycée privé, Rakuzan, dont il est capitaine depuis deux jours de l'équipe de basket. Donc, il devrait être présent. Surtout que la drogue et lui, c'est fini.

Bon, pas trente mille façons de savoir qui c'est. Juste deux, pour l'instant, et qui viennent à l'esprit.

Il y a la vue qui transperce les objets mais qu'il n'a pas.

Et ouvrir la porte. Donc, on va opter pour cette réponse, très facilement applicable et faisable.

Il écarquilla les yeux en laissant entrer la personne, ne mesurant pas plus d'un mètre soixante dix. Un mètre soixante huit pour être précis.

Kuroko Tetsuya.

Le bleuté se mit directement à l'aise en posant son sac à côté de la porte et en s'assaillant sur le lit de celui aillant des cheveux noirs.

Le brun se mit doucement mais sûrement à côté de son hum... Invité.

 **-Bonjour, Nijimura-kun.** , Dit calmement le bleuté. Dont les cheveux avaient un peu poussés. Mais, ça lui donne un air trop mignon. Donc, c'est toujours aussi parfait.

 **-Hmm... Bonjour, Kuroko.** , Répondit finalement le concerné, il avait bien cherché une réponse plus pertinente mais ce fut la seule qui lui est venue assez rapidement.

Kuroko lui demanda silencieusement s'il pouvait entrer. Nijimura acquiesça sans trop comprendre puis les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Shuzo. Quand ils furent à l'intérieur, Kuroko s'assit sur le lit et regardant avec amusement l'hôte qui ne savait pas trop quoi faire.

Kuroko eut l'air de détailler l'habitat naturel de Nijimura.

La chambre était petite.

Il y a un lit deux places, sans couverture, il y a juste un drap blanc et deux oreillers de la même couleur. Une commode en face de celui-ci dont le haut est tout au fond à droite. La commode est noire, et dessus, se trouvent une photo de Nijimura avec sa mère. Elle a de beaux yeux argentés, un grand sourire et une peau pâle. Elle est magnifique avec ses longs cheveux couleur corbeau. Et un peu devant à gauche se trouve un ordinateur posé sur un bureau gris. Les murs sont gris et noirs. C'est très sobre mais aussi classe. Il y a un poster de Naruto, ce qui attira fortement l'attention de l'incrusteur.

Shuzo en entendant un petit ricanement ne savait pas s'il devait le tabasser pour se moquer de Naruto ou s'il devait rester calme.

 **-J'aime beaucoup ce manga.** , Expliqua gentiment le bleu.

 **-Moi aussi.**

Bravo Shuzo. Très intelligente réplique. Maintenant, tout le monde sait que ton cerveau s'est débranché.

 **-Comment vas-tu ?** , Reprit Kuroko, pas le moins du monde gêné.

 **-Je vais bien. Et toi?** , Répondit d'un air absent le brun qui n'en revenait toujours pas de la situation dans laquelle il se trouve.

Réexpliquons toute la situation.

Tetsuya et Shuzo se connaissent depuis un an. Le plus vieux aime l'autre depuis la première rencontre. Vous savez, l'apparence, compte toujours énormément dans ce monde de brutes.

Mais petit à petit, l'apparence ne comptait plus tellement. Juste son caractère suffisait.

Et ce cher dealer est devenu la drogue.

Mais cette drogue a disparu sans prévenir (bon OK, en prévenant mais pas directement).

Voilà, le résumé de la situation est terminé. Comment ça, on n'a fait que cité le passé ?

Bon, voilà le vrai résumé.

Imaginez, vous êtes dans la même pièce, une chambre, en plus. Que la personne qui vous plaît depuis la première rencontre.

Vous êtes en manque de sexe et vous avez un sexe symbole en face de vous.

Résultat : Vous vous donnez un mal de chien à vous contenir et à ne pas le violer sur place.

Pour en revenir au présent.

 **-Je vais bien.** , Lui répondit d'une voix claire l'invité.

Il y eut un blanc. Très gênant.

 **-Tu as stoppé la drogue.** , Ne vous trompez pas, Tetsuya ne le lui demande pas. Il l'affirme.

 **-Je suis en manque.** , Rappliqua immédiatement le brun. Il n'avait juste pas mis le "de toi".

 **-Je connais quelque chose de bien plus addictif.** , Soupira le bleuté.

Nijimura se tourna vers lui sans trop comprendre.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser ne serait-ce qu'un seul geste, il se retrouva plaquer contre son lit, avec Kuroko à califourchon sur lui. En général, c'est à ce moment là, que son rêve se stoppe. Mais cette fois, c'est bel et bien la réalité.

Kuroko esquissa un vrai sourire joueur, et très pervers, qui suffit à faire éveiller la virilité de son camarade de jeu, qui lui, aillant le cerveau en bouilli depuis l'arrivée de l'autre, venait à peine de s'éveiller.

Le bleuté se frotta légèrement à la bosse formée entre les jambes du plus grand, qui lui, se laissait guidé, pour le moment.

Les doigts experts de Tetsuya vinrent se glisser sous la blanche chemise de l'hôte qui ne put retenir un soupire de plaisir. Le bleuté caressa sensuellement le torse musclé tout en ouvrant la chemise avec ses dents. L'autre comprit enfin, ce qui allait se passer et retourna celui qui le déshabillait. Il l'embrassa fermement tout en demandant l'entrée de sa bouche, le petit ouvrit la bouche, et commença alors un long ballet de langues. Tantôt amoureux, tantôt sauvage, tantôt sauvage, tantôt doux. En ces baisers, sortait toute l'envie des deux hommes.

Quand ils se séparèrent, pour reprendre leur souffle, ils sentirent un manque, les lèvres de l'autres. Leurs bouches ne devaient pas être séparées mais unies. Ils les recollèrent instantanément, Tetsuya passa sa main droite dans les cheveux noirs et l'autre main vint caresser le torse de son "ami". Ami qui lui, à l'aide de sa main droite se retenait sur le lit pour ne pas écraser l'autre tandis que son autre main maintenait la nuque de l'autre.

A la fin de cet échange, ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, puis Nijimura n'en pouvant plus d'attendre, oui, il s'est retenu pendant un an. Quitta avec tristesse la bouche experte de son dealer et descendu dans son cou. Il lui mordit avec appétit la clavicule, l'autre laissa échapper avec honte un gémissement. Pour l'encourager à continuer, le bleu posa ses mains vers le jean de son aîné, et déboutonna le bouton du jean.

En sentant ce contact, le brun se releva d'un coup et regarda avec une lueur sadique Kuroko.

Le bleuté si impassible, n'avait pas peur, mais envie. Il regarda le striptease enivrant de l'autre.

Le brun commença tout simplement par enlever lentement et sensuellement en bougeant les hanches, sa chemise. Ensuite, il toucha le bouton défait de son jean et l'enleva sans aucune difficulté. Dévoilant sans aucune honte, le fait, qu'il bande, dans son boxer noir.

Le bleuté se releva à son tour et remua légèrement les fesses. Ce qui eut un effet immédiat sur l'autre qui rougit alors qu'il avait tout fait pour être calme et classe. Tous ces efforts ne furent pas perdus, bien entendu.

Tetsuya, ne pouvant atteindre les lèvres de l'autre, se mit à torturer, d'une douce et sadique torture l'un des tétons du grand t beau brun qui gémit pitoyablement de plaisir en se rassit en écartant les jambes, le bleuté en profita pour se mettre face à lui, entre ses jambes et continuer son travail.

Il embrassa tendrement le téton et commença à le lécher tout doucement, puis le suça, et le mordilla, il répéta cette action jusqu'à ce que l'autre gémisse très fort.

Le brun eut un peu honte de cette faiblesse mais en voyant l'air satisfait du suceur, il esquissa un sourire.

 **-Ne devrais-tu pas te déshabiller ?** , Souffla Nijimura avec envie.

Le bleuté qui autrefois était comparable à un ange fit semblant de réfléchir et répondit :

 **-Si tu le veux tant, fais le.** , Il draguait et ce, ouvertement.

Le brun le regarda surpris puis souleva Tetsuya pour l'installer sur ses genoux. Il avait un peu fermer ses jambes, je vous rassure.

Kuroko et lui s'embrassèrent, pas comme les autres fois, juste un petit et léger contact, durant lequel, le plus petit perdit sa chemise avec joie.

Nijimura admira le torse de l'autre, très différent du sien. En effet, celui dont les cheveux sont noirs, était musclé et mince, très sexy et imposant à côté du frêle physicien. Qui lui, avait la peau pâle et un torse à peine musclé.

 **-Nijimura-kun, cesse de baver.** , L'informa avec un air blasé l'autre.

 **-... Je bave tout le temps sur toi.** , Répliqua l'autre.

 **-J'espère bien.** , Dit-il avec amusement.

Puis, ils se ré embrassèrent avec passion. Leurs langues se battaient pour avoir le dessus l'une sur l'autre. Au final, ce fut un match nul, quand les deux garçons séparèrent leurs lèvres.

Ils respirèrent bruyamment et rapidement, et enfin, Nijimura défaussa le bleuté de son pantalon et de leurs chaussettes par la même occasion, mais ça, on ne sait pas trop comment.

Le brun fit alors la même torture, qui était délicieuse, à son "maître". Le bleuté, gémit deux fois plus que lui. Donc, il était très sensible. C'est noté.

Mais Shuzo, lui le fit au deux. Les tétons du dealer étaient tout les deux la seule chose colorée sur son torse.

Le bleuté descendit des genoux, si confortable de son tortureur, et enleva avec une lenteur presque inimaginable le boxer de l'autre. Sadique, c'est noté.

Il approcha son visage en souriant de la virilité déjà bien remontée et excitée de l'autre.

Il lécha calmement le bout. Et l'enfourna toute entière dans sa bouche. Sa langue experte vint sucer les moindres recoins du sexe du brun, qui bandait et durcissait à vue d'œil. Quand il jugea qu'il l'avait assez fait durcir, Tetsuya s'arrêta et continua à faire des vas et viens avec sa main tout en s'installant sur l'autre qui enlevait le boxer de l'expert.

Le brun s'amusa du doute qui assaillit son amant du moment. Il entra sans attendre un doigt dans l'anus de ce dernier qui se tendit sous la douleur et se cacha en s'agrippant au torse musclé de Nijimura qui lui, adoré ce contact. Il entra doucement et délicatement son doigt puis, une fois entièrement dedans, il heurta volontairement la prostate de l'autre qui gémit, ne se souciant que très peu de la petite douleur occasionnée.

Il mit un second doigt, qu'il fit entra beaucoup moins doucement et délicatement le premier. Et ça, le bleuté le sentit passé, vu qu'il s'accrocha beaucoup plus fort au torse, en griffant un peu le dos de Shuzo qui attendit avant de faire le moindre mouvement. Mais aussi, il faut le comprendre, il bande comme pas possible, il est dur comme de l'acier, son fantasme rougit légèrement et gémit comme pas permis tout en bandant aussi. Et il faut avouer que les soins faits par l'adolescent sont inoubliablement bons.

Quand le plus petit fut calme et habitué, Shuzo commença à faire des mouvement de ciseau tout en faisant exprès de heurter la prostate, faisant à chaque fois gémir le bleuté, et non de douleur, qu'il ressent fortement à ce moment, mais de plaisir.

Tetsuya fit un petit mouvement de rein, ce qui fit se toucher les deux pénis qui bandaient et dont sortait du précum* depuis on ne sait quand. Les deux n'en pouvaient plus d'attendre, suite à ce léger contact, Kuroko se remit droit et regarda dans le blanc des yeux, _son_ Nijimura Shuzo à lui. Il s'embrassèrent tendrement pendant que Shuzo pénétrait avec son pénis et non ses doigts, le derrière plus qu'attirant de l'autre. En guise de vengeance, Kuroko lui mordilla gentiment la langue.

Nijimura pénétrait toujours avec douceur, l'une de ses mains était posée sur la hanche du physicien tandis que l'autre faisait des vas et viens sur la virilité du bleuté.

Il délaissa la bouche de l'autre, suite à la morsure, qu'il n'avait pas trop aimé. Mais voyant que l'autre avait mal, très très très mal. Il reprit les baisers hardes. Quand il fut entièrement dans l'autre, et que les deux ne formaient enfin, plus qu'un, ils ne bougèrent pas, savourant l'instant pour l'un et l'autre, tentant de s'habituer à avoir une aussi grosse chose dans le cul.

 **-C'est bon.** , L'informa entre deux soupirs d'aises le bleuté.

Ces deux mots, entraînèrent, une série de vas et viens, au départ doux, mais beaucoup plus violents et sportif par la suite.

Le brun renversa machinalement le bleuté sur le lit pour mieux l'admirer.

Les entrées et sorties du pénis, semblèrent sans fin, ainsi que le plaisir. Au bout du on ne sait combientième coup, Nijimura jouit en Kuroko et fut suivit par le bleuté.

Les deux hommes venaient d'avoir le plus violent orgasme de toute leur vie.

A bout de souffle, Nijimura s'allongea à côté de, de son quoi, en fait ?

Il cherchera la réponse à cette question plus tard.

Quelques minutes, ou heures passèrent. Le temps non-collé serré semblait sans fin.

Nijimura tourna rapidement sa tête vers Kuroko, qui était dos à lui. Ses frèles épaules blanches étaient immobiles, pourtant, le bleuté respirait calmement, ses cheveux étaient en bataille, ce qui lui donne un air complètement adorable. Dans son cou, autrefois blanc et parfait, se trouvent une multitude de suçons.

Nijimura se colla tranquillement au plus petit en passant un bras au dessus de la taille du petit pour l'enlacer, alors que l'autre tentait en vain de recoiffer la chevelure bleue claire.

 **-Tu... avais raison. Mais aussi tord.,** Admit Nijimura en tentant d'apercevoir la réaction de l'adolescent. Il n'y parvint malheureusement point.

 **-Comment ça ?** , Demanda avec fatigue le petit qui retenait un baillement.

 **-C'est si addictif... Car c'est toi. Avec un ou une autre, ça n'a jamais et ne sera jamais aussi fort.** , Expliqua le plus vieux en lui refaisant un suçon ais cette fois sur l'épaule. D'ailleurs, le gémissement éveilla à nouveau la virilité de Shuzo.

Tetsuya se retourna d'un coup pour faire face à son interlocuteur. Il passa ses mains dans la chevelure décoiffée du brun et réussit à lui faire ressembler à quelque chose au contraire de l'autre. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il regarda Shuzo qui le fixait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

 **-...J'espère bien.** , Il enlaça son ancien client et s'endormit presque immédiatement.

Le brun, lui, était perdu dans ses pensées et ne savait plus quoi penser. Il s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard.

* * *

 ** _13 novembre._**

Shuzo se réveilla avec difficulté. Était-ce réel ou un rêve ? En tout cas, il est nu, et seul. Définitivement seul.

Il ramassa ses habits pour se rhabiller et vit que ceux du bleuté n'étaient pas là. Il soupira de lassitude, de tristesse, il ne sait pas trop.

Il descendit plus par habitude que par envie dans la cuisine.

Il retint un cri de surprise, qui aurait cassé toute son image.

A l'intérieur, il était heureux, il aurait pu le dire au monde entier, rien à foutre des guerres, des pauvres gosses qui meurent de faim. Pour l'instant présent, on s'inquiète tous de ça. Mais, ce n'est pas le moment d'y penser.

Dans cette grande cuisine, bah oui, toutes les pièces ne peuvent pas être petites. Et pour répondre à une question qui risque de venir, Non, il n'y a pas de pièces de taille normale. Donc, les murs sont d'une couleur blanche un peu crème. Au milieu, il y a une grande table avec des chaises, le tout en bois peint en noir. Très sinistre ou classe selon les avis.

Il y a au fond, un frigo, un congélateur, un lave-vaisselle, un lavabo, des postes de travaux. En bref, une vraie cuisine d chef cinq étoiles. Et au milieu de la salle, sur une chaise, se trouve un ange et un chien ayant le même regard que lui.

Cet "ange" se tourna calmement vers le nouvel arrivé et lui demanda silencieusement de s'asseoir. L'autre obéit en sentant la tension.

 **-Je veux partir.**

Court. Simple. Efficace. Mais surtout cruel. Direct, c'est noté. On note beaucoup de chose, n'est ce pas ? C'est un écrivain, aussi. Ne l'oubliez pas, c'est normal de noté le plus important.

 **-...Je... Vois.,** Répondit-il avec le cœur serré. Il se mordait l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas se mettre à hurler et s'énerner. Ils ne sont pas amants. Il a donc tout les droits de s'en aller.

 **-Je vais aller en Amérique.** , Expliqua celui qui a brisé le cœur d'un beau brun.

 **-Oh, je vois.** , Ouais, rien d'autre à dire. C'est trop dur. Partir, il change carrément de continent, là. **T'y vas seul ?** , Curiosité, malsaine, certes. Mais plus forte que la raison. Son esprit lui crie pourtant de se taire. Mais sa bouche n'obéit pas.

 **-Non.**

Ou comment un simple mot peut vous réduire à néant.

 **-Ah.** , Retenir ses larmes est plus dur que prévu. Même le décès de son père n'était pas aussi dur, il faut dire, qu'il était préparé à ça.

 **-J'y vais avec Nigoo.** , Il montra son chien, qui avait l'air calme et sage. Comme son maître sauf que le maître en question est un vrai démon. Il vous fait vivre un réel ascenseur émotionnel.

Nijimura ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement, au plus grand amusement du bleuté.

 **-Au revoir. Je pars dans un mois, si tu es en manque, appelles moi.** , Il eut un sourire joueur puis commença à partir mais Shuzo l'attrapa par le poignet et le fit se rasseoir, à présent, face à face, comme au départ, en fait.

Tetsuya lui demanda silencieusement à quoi il jouait.

 **-Je dois te dire quelque chose.,** Dit-il avec une rapidité incroyable. **Ne me coupe pas.,** Rajouta-t-il en voyant l'air blasé de son interlocuteur. **Une fois que j'aurai fini, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux.** , Sa voix devenait de moins en mois sûre et son regard était fuyant, Kuroko l'encouragea en lui prenant la main. Un contact qui fit battre son coeur à une vitesse folle. Ironique vu ce qu'ils ont vécu, quelques heures avant. Mais c'est l'effet Kuroko. **Mais je veux que tu sois au courant. Je... Je t'ai aimé au premier regard.,** Il tenta un regard vers l'autre mais plus par appréhension que par peur, le détourna **. Depuis, ça n'a pas changer. Ça fait un an, déjà. Je... T'aime. Et ça ne changera jamais. Car je t'aimerai toujours.**

Tetsuya lâcha simplement la main de Shuzo et la plaque sur sa bouche.

 **-Je sais.** , Dit le bleuté en pouffant de rire sous le regard outré du brun.

 **-Qu'est ce qu'il.. Y A DE DRÔLE ?!** , Explosa Shuzo.

Quand même, il se déclare à l'amour de sa vie et l'autre, ricane ?! C'est du foutage de gueule, là. Il n'y a pas d'autres explications.

 **-Je t'aime.** , Répondit avec légèreté Tetsuya.

L'autre avait sans aucun doute la mâchoire qui pourrait se décrocher tellement il était choqué, ses yeux étaient devenus les mêmes que ceux des poissons rouges.

 **-Tu devrais fermer la bouche avant de gober une mouche.** , S'amusa Kuroko avec son air impassible, tiens ça faisait longtemps.

Nijimura la ferma mais ses yeux restèrent aussi gros des boules de billard. Pour le calmer Kuroko l'embrasser calmement, juste un petit contact.

 **-Et... Je suis déjà en manque de toi. Ironique, vu qu'à la base, je suis le dealer.~** , Souffla-t-il sur les lèvres de son amoureux. Tout en montant sur la table et posant une min sur le pénis de l'autre, recouvert par un jean et un boxer, mais ce léger détail peut se régler facilement.

 **-Je t'aime.** , Répondit-il en embrassant avec passion l'autre et en commençant à le déshabiller.

Nigoo lui, était déjà parti dans une autre pièce. Il savait comment était son maître. Mais pour une fois, il aimait bien l'amant. Car, lui, il l'aime vraiment et son maître aussi l'aime. Donc, tout va bien.

* * *

 _ **13 Décembre.**_

Kuroko Tetsuya et Nijimura Shuzo étaient tous les deux dans l'avion en direction de Los Angeles. La ville des anges, ironique. Vous ne trouvez pas ?

A l'aéroport, ils avaient fait leurs au revoir à leurs amis et famille.

Mais peu importe vraiment ce que sont devenus les autres. Car à la fin, tout ce que nous savons, c'est que les effets d'une trop grande dépendance sont néfastes. Mais pourtant, parfois, c'est eux, qui nous sauvent. Et ça, Shuzo le sait.

Vous vous demandez ce qu'il leur est arrivé ?

Et, bien. C'est un secret. Il y a des milliards de possibilités à imaginer. Une seule chose est sûre. Ils s'aimeront toujours et ne se sont jamais quittés plus de deux semaines. Il y a eu des erreurs, des trahisons. Mais au final, ça n'a fait que renforcer leur couple.

Le pardon, doit être mérité, en général. Mais parfois, on ne peut pas ne pas pardonner. Car l'amour est trop fort.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Note de l'auteure :** J'ai finis le premier OS. Au départ, je ne vais pas mentir, je comptais faire quelque chose de bien niais à l'époque du collège, mais j'ai décidé de prendre un sujet un peu plus sérieux, je suis donc partie des critères de base, et j'ai rajouté des élèments.

Si vous cherchez vous les trouverez facilement. Alors, je vous rassure, je ne suis pas encore en dépression xD.

Donc, j'attends toujours plus de commandes. Allez voir le premier chapitre pour comprendre mieux.

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que mon lemon est de la grosse shit ? Car c'est le cas ? Ah, bah, désolée. J'ai vraiment essayé... Pardon.

*Alors, le precum, c'est le liquide pré-éjaculatoire. Mais si j'écrivais ça, direct, ça cassait tout. Alors, oui, les dialogues cassaient parfois tout. Mais, c'est tout moi. Oui, comme la vieille musique de Black M. xD

Donc, concernant la relation Akashi-Kuroko, je n'avais pas envie de développer, c'est un choix. Mais comme il y a toujours des curieux. Je vais expliquer pour mieux comprendre et aussi mieux expliquer la fin qui est imagée.

Je pense que vous avez compris, que la relation de notre cher Seijuro et Tetsuya est ambiguë. Je ne l'ai pas décrite plus et approfondie car, c'est un NijiKuro. Mais, je tenais à mettre en avant, la fragilité de Seijuro, qui se cache derrière des paroles dures et confiantes. Donc, on ne saura jamais la nature exacte de leur relation, mais ils tiennent l'un à l'autre et on ne peut pas le changer. Je mettais en avant le fait que même ceux qui semblent si forts, sans défauts, si confiants, ont aussi des faiblesses. Ils souffrent aussi mais le cachent. Il n'y a aucune honte à avoir des faiblesses. Il faut au contraire, en parler, sinon, on s'enferme dans un carcan (ou une sorte de bulle imaginaire si vous préférez.) En gros, c'est ça que je voulais dire.

La fin, est dans le même style. Tous les humains font des erreurs. Il ne faut pas leur en vouloir pour toute la vie, sinon, c'est nous que nous rendons malheureux. Voilà.

Ensuite, que dire ? Ah oui. La drogue ne sera JAMAIS une solution. Si nous avons des soucis, il faut en parler, sans honte, et demander de l'aide !

Sinon, par rapport aux relations de Tetsuya avec les gens. Taiga et lui, ça restera un mystére, mais vous avez bien compris, qu'à la fin, il ne sort qu'avec Nijimura.

Voilà, je n'ai rien d'autres à dire.

Bien entendu, toutes les reviews sont les bienvenues et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe.

Si vous avez donc une commande ou juste une question. Je suis toute oui.

Donc, je me sens obligée de faire ma petite pub.

 **Mon Facebook** : **Otaka Chan.**

N'hésitez pas à me demander ! J'ai toujours besoin d'aide et j'aime aider les gens ! Donc, au moindre soucis, venez me parlez. Oui, on ne se connaît pas et patati patata. Mais, je pense qu'il ne faut jamais laisser une personne en difficulté.

Bref, bizouz.


End file.
